


Subway, where all your dreams come true and the added bonus is a sub

by EonaMokaa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and they work at subway, anyway it's a modern au, i really hope the character's aren't ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei works with Haru and Rin at Subway, and Rei starts getting a crush on the frequent customer, Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway, where all your dreams come true and the added bonus is a sub

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt (listed at the notes in the end). I hope the character's aren't too horribly out of character, and if they are, I apologize. If you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know! Hope you enjoy~
> 
> DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately I don't own Free! or it'c characters. However, that doesn't excuse them for ending the show! ;~;

"Rei, your shift is going to start soon, so I'm going to let you do what you need now, while you still can." A deep voice called out from the front of the shop. 

"Thanks, Rin, but I can take it from here. You have a meeting to go to, right? I suggest you go now, before you're late, since the traffic's pretty bad. Let's see, it's around rush hour now, so there will be more cars out, and the distance between each red light is a factor too, not to mention tolls and the distance from here to the college, and..." Rei had been mumbling to himself as he stood up and got his apron. 

"Thank you, Rei." Rin said loudly, cutting off the other's train of thought. "Haru should be coming in soon, as well, so he can help with some stuff as well. I'll be off, then." He said, hanging his apron up and heading out to his car to go to the college. Rei quickly head to the front of the store, humming quietly to the radio that played in the background. It was only a few minutes when a customer showed up, and he quickly got ready for business. 

"Hello, welcome to Subway!" Rei cheerfully said to the blonde as he walked in. His heart raced quickly upon seeing his face, and Rei found himself staring at him. "What type of sub would you like? Or, if you aren't much of a sub person, I can make a regular sandwich for you as well, which is slightly cheaper, if that's what you're aiming for." 

"Hmmm, I'll have a ham sub, then! Also, put some tomatoes on there as well, and some salt and pepper. Maybe a bit of vinegar as well, please!" The blonde customer said loudly, apparently happy about something. Rei didn't ask, but before he got distracted by how cute he was, he set on to work. Grabbing a six inch roll of bread, he cut it in half, and began to put all of the ingredients on it. 

"The ham should be perfectly rolled in half and just barely touching at the edges, and the tomatoes should nicely sit on top of the, like this, and then the lettuce should cover them until they are barely visible, and the vinegar should go on before the salt and pepper so it doesn't taste weird, and..." Rei was mumbling to himself again, and the blonde smiled. 

"You must be a perfectionist, the way you're carefully doing everything." He said, and Rei looked up briefly as he put the shakers back into their respective place. He smiled, and itched to fix his glasses, but he resisted the urge. 

"I suppose you could describe me as a perfectionist, but I just see myself as someone who carefully calculates how things should be in certain situations. That way, they can turn out the way I want them to, with few to no mistakes." Rei replied as he set the sub onto a plastic wrap and began rolling it up neatly. The blonde smiled, but said nothing; Rei got the feeling that he was staring intensely at him, but he didn't look to see, since he would end up getting distracted by the customer's cuteness. Rei gently placed the sub into a bag, taped it off, and handed it to the blonde. He gave Rei the money, and Rei wanted to ask his name, but he had already left. Rei sighed, and started cleaning off the counter for the next person who wants a sub of some kind. 

"You handled that fairly well, but your face was red." The sudden voice from behind startled him, and Rei quickly turned around, only to see Haru putting on his apron. 

"I-It wasn't red!' Rei argued back, but he knew that wasn't true. Haru only perked his eyebrow up, and walked over to stand next to Rei. 

"You thought he was cute, huh?" Haru questioned, staring hard at the other. Rei's face warmed up, and he was sure he was blushing madly, but he tried to ignore it. 

"I did not!" He lied, and settled down when he saw another customer pull open the door. "Welcome to Subway!" Rei called out in time with Haru, and the customer smiled. As Rei worked on the other customer's subs, he couldn't help but think about the blonde that came to the shop earlier that day, even as he was walking home. "This isn't like me, to be thinking about such things..." Rei muttered once he got to his house. He was exhausted, and tomorrow was a weekend, meaning no school. Happy about getting to sleep in for once, Rei ate a quick dinner and decided to go to bed. 

Morning came, and Rei sat up in his bed, trying to ignore his previous dream about the blonde. He shook his head, put on his glasses, and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Normally, he would avoid drinking coffee, since it would keep him awake at night, but just for today, he allowed himself to indulge in the strong drink. A quick check on his clock informed him that it was around 8:45, and he frowned. So much for sleeping in, huh? He thought as he gingerly sipped his coffee. He was just beginning to enjoy the silence when his phone chirped at him from where it was charging in the other room. Rei sighed, and walked over to the phone, loudly ringing, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rei groggily asked. He still hadn't woken up completely; despite what people thought, he honestly never was a morning person. 

"I need you to come into work today. I called the manager and told her I was sick, and she said to have you take over for me for now." The voice on the other end of the line said, followed by a cough.

"Rin? You're sick? That's unusual. Fine, when should I go in?" Rei asked, and he pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. 

"You should probably head out in half an hour, just to get there a few minutes early. See you in a few days, then." Rin said, and hung up before Rei could further question him. Half an hour? Well, that's not too bad... Rei thought, and finished his coffee. He had his uniform washed last night, and he pulled it out of the dryer and changed into it. He clipped on his name tag, washed his face, combed his hear, and left for work. He arrived to find Haru working as well. 

"Hey, it's your shift today too?" Rei asked as he pulled on some gloves. Haru only nodded, and greeting the incoming customer. Rei watched Haru work while he made sure all the ingredients they had were replaced if they were too low. The customer quickly accepted the sub, shoved the money in Haru's hands, and ran off.

"Maybe they were late for something? I wonder what it could be..." Rei said, and Haru shrugged. His eyebrows rose when he saw a familiar face pull open the door, and he nudged Rei with his elbow.

"Welcome to Subway!" He called out, but quickly became nervous at seeing who it was. The blonde had returned, and looked even cuter than yesterday.

"I'll have the same thing I had yesterday, please!" He said cheerfully. It took all of his might to look away from the blonde's gorgeous pinkish red eyes. Though he face was likely the same color as his eyes, he quickly set to work on his sub, and handed it to him when he was done. Rei didn't know it, but he would see this blonde many more times after that, asking for the same sub he asked for the first day. With each day that he came to the shop, Rei found himself thinking him cuter and cuter, until Haru finally noticed.

"You like him, don't you?" Haru asked once they were getting ready to switch shifts with the other workers. Rei blushed intensely, but shook his head.

"No, I don't like him! And why are you the one asking me this? I could have sworn it would be Rin bugging me instead of you!" Rei protested loudly, though his face contradicted what he was saying. 

"Well, someone had to point it out, otherwise you would never move forward." Haru replied, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. Rei followed, but they only ended up talking about the blonde more on their way home. 

"Why don't you ask his name? Or leave a note or something in the bag for his sandwich?" Haru questioned, and Rei actually mulled it over before answering. 

"Because it would be weird, wouldn't it?" He replied, and they stayed in silence for the rest of the walk. Rei had thought about asking his name, since the blonde was coming to the store rather frequently, and he was getting curious. So, when his shift came up, and the blonde walked in as usual, he asked him.

"So, what's your name? I mean, you're here almost every day, so I want to call you by name now that you've become a regular here." Rei said this as he handed the blonde his sub, as he had done so many times before. 

"It's Nagisa Hazuki, but you can just call me Nagisa. I was wondering when you would ask, you seemed like you've been wanting to talk to me more lately." Nagisa replied, with his usual cheerful smile. Rei shrugged, but he was actually rather embarrassed about him noticing.

"Ah, hold on one minute, I almost forgot to give you your receipt!" Rei called out to Nagisa as he was about to leave. "It's printing now, so just give it a minute." As it printed, Rei remembered what Haru said - to give him a note. He grabbed a small slip of paper and wrote his number on it, as well as a short message, and stapled it to the back of the receipt when it had finished printing. He put it in the bag with Nagisa's sub, his face flushed, and waved goodbye to him as he left. 

"Took you long enough. Have fun on your date." Rin said from the break room, and his words certainly didn't make Rei's face any less red. 

Once Nagisa was home and began eating his sub, he looked at the receipt. It was strange, with something stapled to the back, which he had never received before. When he read the note on the back, he smiled, and dug his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number as the slip of paper read, and waited for and answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked, and Nagisa smiled even wider. 

"I'd be delighted to go out on a date with you, Rei!" He said, overly excited, and he heard Rei gasp on the other line. "We'll go out whenever you have a day off, okay?" Nagisa added, and heard Rei nervously reply to him.

"Yes, of course!" Rei answered, and he had never been this happy in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt - 
> 
> -Person B is an employee at a sandwich shop. One day, a new customer comes in, it being Person A. While B serves A, they can’t help but stare at A the entire time. After Person A leaves, some of the people Person B works with teases them about them staring at A, and jokes that they have a crush on A. Person B dismisses it as a joke, but as Person A starts coming to the sandwich shop more and more, B realizes that they have a crush on A. The next day, after Person A leaves the sandwich shop after getting their order, they check inside the bag and find a note from Person B with a phone number on it that says: “I’m not gunna lie… you’re… you’re actually kinda cute. I have Sunday off, so… would you mind having lunch with me at the sandwich shop? I’ll pay. Call me if you do decide!” 
> 
> When Person B returns home, they get a phone call from an unknown number and answer it. They then hear Person A’s voice saying: “I’d be delighted to.”


End file.
